The Last Rose
by chaboopie
Summary: Can distance really keep two lovers apart? CAMDENA SHIP! ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I didn't create 15/love...or have any rights to it!

A/N: This was my first one shot when I started watching the show and I am a HUGE CAMDENA FAN!

He waited patiently for her near the airport. It's been 5 years since they've met and 5 years since he loved her.

"How much longer until she gets here?" asked a very anxious Cameron.

"Mr. White will you please settle down, she will be here when her plane arrives!" Jorge his personal assistant said agitated.

"Alright!" he huffed "Hey Jorge, can you stay here I want to go get something for her!" he said excitedly. When Jorge nodded he ran down the airport.

When he came back he had the most beautiful long-steamed roses in his arms. i God! When is she getting here/i he thought to himself as he looked at his watch every so often. He hasn't seen her as often as he would like since she signed a contract with Nike as their spokes model, and with him taking over his dad's company since he passed away things has been as hectic as ever.

"Cameron!" squealed a girl.

He turned to see a girl running towards him. iAm I dreaming? Is she really here/i he thought to himself happily.

"Adena!" he said as she jumped on him and he picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He said "These are for you…" and he handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Oh Cameron their beautiful!" she said as she kissed him

"Yes but your more beautiful!" he said smiling and he kissed her.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked looking around.

"Well Squib and Cody are bringing Lana home for the first time…" He replied as he put his arms around her shoulders and carried her bags and started to walk out of the airport.

"Awwww…" Adena said as she smelled her flowers "So they really did it? They actually bought a puppy together! What about Tanis?"

"She's in Russia for a tournament. You know ever since she's gone Pro she hasn't been around lately…oh I forgot to tell you Squib and Cody are coming over and their bringing Lana." Cameron said.

"I missed them you know..." She said a he held the door open for her. They entered Cameron's limousine followed by Jorge who sat in the front. Adena placed her head on his shoulder. "But I missed you more..." she said looking up into his eyes smiling.

"I miss you too, please don't go for that long ever again…" he said looking back into her eyes and pecked her in the cheek.

"You know I have to go back to Paris next week…" she said looking back down.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want her to go back, and as much as they fought about it he could never take it away from her because it made her happy. All he can do is accept it and learn to make the most of whatever time he has with her.

"Honey..." he said as he lifted her face up by her chin. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: I will be the last person you will see leaving and I will be the first person to see you come back. I love you and no country will ever separate us because you will always be in my heart!"

"Oh Cam-" she said and kissed him passionately.

(One Week Later)

"Well I guess this is good-bye again!" she said tearing up. It always made her sad to leave him, but she knows she had to.

"Yeah…oh and I got something for you!" he said as he handed her another bouquet of red roses.

She smelled them and smiled.

"Flight 406 leaving to Paris is now boarding-"

"That's me..." she said

"Yeah-" he replied "I'll fly to Paris as soon as I can okay?" he said and he kissed her good-bye.

She walked towards her flight station and looked back. She waved at him and he waved back. He took one last look at her and walked towards his car.

Adena was sitting on the plane first class looking into the bouquet. She then saw a card in there which she had failed to see before. She took it and opened it, and it read:

"Addy, No distance can separate us! I will love you until the last rose wilts"

She then smiled and tears of joy came rushing down as she looked at the bouquet and saw a rose redder then the rest, she felt it and it was plastic. She then looked outside her window day-dreaming of the day when Cameron and her will sit together in Paris drinking wine and sharing the breath taking view together, forever.


End file.
